


On the 13th for Christmas, the Sanders Sides gave to each other...

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Et Logan aussi, Gen, I want to protect ALL OF THEM, Patton has a Ph.D in Adorable, Patton saves the world, They are my sons and I love them, Virgil panique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Virgil angoissait, comme tous les ans, pour trouver des cadeaux de Noël pour les autres - mais il fut quelque peu consolé en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul à trouver cette tâche incroyablement stressante.





	On the 13th for Christmas, the Sanders Sides gave to each other...

**Author's Note:**

> BONJOUR VOICI MES ENFANTS  
> On m'a demandé quelques ships différents dans ce fandom, donc j'ai réglé le problème en faisant juste n'importe quoi avec eux (de toute façon ils sont tous en QPR les uns avec les autres et ils veillent les uns sur les autres don't @ me)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

Quand Virgil se décida - enfin - à prendre son courage à deux mains et à mettre le nez dehors pour aller trouver Patton, il eut la surprise de trouver devant la chambre de son ami Logan, qui faisait les cent pas, se préparait à frapper, renonçait, et recommençait son petit manège indéfiniment.  
\- Hum, tout va bien ? se risqua à demander Anxiety - il était rare que Logan ne donne pas l'impression de maîtriser totalement la situation de sa vie. Tout le contraire de Virgil, finalement.  
Logan sursauta en entendant la question, pris sur le fait, et Virgil fut de plus en plus interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait donc pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?  
\- Oui oui, évidemment que tout va bien, je ne vois aucune raison logique de ne pas aller bien... commença à déblatérer Logic, sous le regard las du côté anxieux.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne toques pas ?  
\- ... Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de traîner hors de ta chambre comme ça.  
Virgil se retint de se lancer dans un discours sur l'inutilité de répondre à une question par une autre question - et toute l'angoisse que ça pouvait générer au passage - pour inspirer lentement et répondre le plus calmement possible. Après tout, peut-être que cela pousserait Logan à se confier à son tour.  
\- J'ai besoin de l'aide de Patton pour trouver un cadeau de Noël à Roman.  
Il s'attendait à énormément de réactions de la part de Logan, mais il dut bien admettre qu'il fut surpris par le soupir de soulagement qui lui répondit.  
\- Merci, je croyais être le seul à être à court d'idées.  
Et Virgil n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son propre soulagement que la porte devant laquelle ils discutaient s'ouvrit violemment, et qu'une voix bien trop enjouée s'écria :  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, J'AI TOUT PRÉVU.


End file.
